


bait baby

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, gang leader seungcheol, little killa woozi knifing everyone, sorry wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “i hate being bait. they always try to pull weird fucking shit.” jihoon grumbles with a deep scowl etched into his features.





	

**Author's Note:**

> w hat is this????  
> i have a gang!svt headcanon that i am going to bring to life  
> exuse any errors/mistakes/etc im posting this at school right after the bell has rung LMAO

 

 

 

jihoon huffs, crosses his arms with a frown as he sinks further in his seat, turns his head to the window when seungcheol laughs and pinches his cheek, slowing the suv down just a few blocks from where jihoon is meant to pose as small, defenseless teenager caught between a drug deal.

 

“i hate being bait. they always try to pull weird fucking shit.” jihoon grumbles with a deep scowl etched into his features. he grumbles more when seungcheol just coo's mockingly, swats the scared hand that reaches out to ruffle his bleach blonde hair.

 

“i know, but jeonghan's out of province and chan's practicing, so that only leaves our very best,” the dark haired leader coos*, purposely grating on jihoon's nerves. the blonde rolls his eyes but doesn't reply, instead double and triple checks he's prepared, favourite pocket knife hidden beneath the waistband of his pants, another spare switch blade tucked in shoe. he grabs the blackpack from between his legs, chucks the thick textbook chan had left in the backseat before he pushes the van's door open, hoping out quietly.

 

just before closing the door jihoon grins, dirty and bad* up at seungcheol. “maybe i'll let them take me for the night, actually. I hear wonho's a _spectacular_ fuck.” he chirps, before slinging the bag over his shoulder and slamming the door shut, not waiting for his leader's response as he stalks off.

 

after a bit of walking jihoon ducks into an alley and lights up a thin cigarette, frowning at the taste of tobacco and literal poison as his burning esophagus rushes the wispy white smoke from his lungs. he doesn't like smoking, but it's an easy enough excuse to stay in a single place for awhile.

 

upon hearing the shuffle of footsteps behind him, jihoon turns, spots a taller man with near white blonde hair and pale, washed out blue tips, rolls his eyes at the obnoxious hairstyle before coughing to draw attention and flicking half finished cancer stick on the dirty ground.

 

“oh, sorry!” jihoon apologizes brightly, plasters a painfully fake smile on his face. “we go to the same school, don't we? let's keep my hobby between us, okay?”

 

from a distance wonho smiles, hands shoved in his jacket pocket as he steadily creeps closer, disgusting, predatory smile stretched from ear to ear that makes jihoon's fingers twitch with the urge to disembowel the taller man.

 

“ah, no. you must have me mistaken for someone else, it's been a long, long time since i've been to school.” wonho corrects, now less than a foot away from the smaller blonde. still, jihoon doesn't let his front falter, instead shyly ducks his head and digs the toe of his sneakers into the pavement.

 

“sorry, hyung. I guess since you look so young and attractive I mistook you for someone else.” jihoon apologizes, peaks up at wonho through his lashes innocently, and the prideful* smirk that grows on his face makes jihoon want to roll his eyes.

 

instead of replying, wonho moves a step closer, until jihoon is forced to look up in order to maintain eye contact. swiftly, wonho forced jihoon back slightly until the smaller's back is against the old, dirtied brick wall, raising an arm to cage the younger in. jihoon barely resists the urge to break his fucking arm, annoying him with some drama romance shit.

 

“well, if you're free I have some buiness to deal with right now but after that i'm avaiable.” wonho whispers, fingers lifting jihoon's chin slightly before creeping to cup his jaw, and jihoon blinks twice, blankly. vaguely, he can hear the sound of tires slowly roll up and an engine swith off, car doors slamming closed, and jihoon thanks the lords he can finish his little act now.

 

“fuck yourself,” is all he says, and with two fluid movements he finds flips open the black steel folding knife and sinks the tanto point into wonho's stomach, cursing with a scowl at the spew of blood that gets coughed up onto him. he kicks the man's steadily weakening body away from him, barely giving the bleeding man a second glance, fuck does he care if the if the pig bleeds out?

 

cleaning the blood from his cheeks, jihoon crouches down and moved slowly to peak around the corner of the alley, spots two brunets smoking, one of them questioning wonho's whereabouts, claiming that hes gonna _make that fucker pay if he stands us up, I swear to god_ and jihoon grins.

 

almost silently, jihoon bounds up behind the bulkier of the two men, doesn't waste a second as he shoves his bloodied blade into his side and tugs it around as far as he can to the front, narrowly managing to duck out of the way of brass dressed knuckles aiming for his skull.

 

“fuck,” jihoon curses with an exhale, tumbling to the ground. the tall brunet lunges at him, prepared fully to ruthlessly behead the small blond. jihoon lets his opponent get dangerously close, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he jerks an arm out and slashes at his throat, doesn't get him enough to kill the taller but evidently nicks something as a spew of blood rushes out, his hands instantly going to the pouring wound as he sinks to his knees and collapses.

 

now quiet save for the distant roar of traffic kilometers away, jihoon takes a minute to compose himself, clean off the blood form his blade and the small “w” engraved in the handle. the blonde raids the black vehicle the two goons had arrived in, locating a stuffed duffel and transferring the funds to his own backpack, a good three million at least weighing his back as he travels back to seungcheol.

 

“though you were going to let wonho keep you company tonight?” seungcheol questions, teasing, and jihoon tips his head to the side to look at the elder with a knowing look, licks his bottom lip before replying.

 

“i'm not into necrophilia.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> fic a thousand words bc kodak said keep it 1k   
> hmu on twitter @hyung2001 and tumblr @svnteenie


End file.
